1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a field of technology for improving heat removal in semiconductor lasers, and for improving heat insulation with respect to optical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there exists a kind of semiconductor integrated apparatus that is provided in an optical pickup of a disk drive apparatus. Such a semiconductor integrated apparatus has a substrate, on which are mounted predetermined optical devices such as a semiconductor laser, a photo detector, a prism and the like, placed inside a package.
As an example of a conventional semiconductor integrated apparatus, there is one in which such optical devices as a semiconductor laser, a photo detector and the like are arranged inside a recessed portion formed in a package. A device arrangement block (“optical device 2” in patent document 1 below) having a hologram section and the like is attached to the package, and the various optical devices such as the semiconductor laser, the photo detector and the like are covered by the device arrangement block (see patent document 1).